A First Time For Everything
by xxxrocketbabexxx
Summary: Butch and Cassidy are in the middle of a fight when they decide to spill their real feelings for eachother. As they grow more comfortable with eachother they decide to ask eachother if they had ever loved anyone before them... was it love or lust?


**Always a first time for everything**

Butch looked at his crying partner who was now sitting on the floor against the wall. The two of them were in the middle of an enormous fight. One of the most heated the ever had. Cassidy had always enjoyed toying with her partners feelings however this time she had gone way too far. She had told Butch that she was going out on a date with new rocket elite, and didn't miss the detail of how attractive he is, also telling him to stay out tonight as she had every intention of bringing this man back to the room she and Bitch shared in order to sleep with him. This made Butch lose his temper and called her everything under the sun.

Cassidy wasn't really going out with any new Team Rocket elite; she had only said it to push his buttons. However she realised this time she had gone too far. The truth was the only man she was attracted to was her partner. The same man who had just called her a "conniving bitch" and a "filthy slut" only minutes before. She fell to the floor crying. Only the man she loved could hurt her so intensely.

Butch felt bad that he was responsible for Cassidy crying on the floor. He decided to speak up, possibly even end this fight.

"Come on Cass, you started this"

Cassidy didn't look up at him however he could make out her words.

"I...I didn't mean it Butch...I wasn't going out with anyone" as she sank he head lower into her knees.

Butch relaxed at this and felt the need to comfort her. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.." she sobbed "you must hate me..."

Butch sat there stroking her long blonde hair "No Cass, I don't hate you, even though I could think of many reasons why I could hate you but I actually..." his voice trailed off as his brown eyes were met with her violet ones.

""yes Butch?" Cassidy encouraged, hoping he was going to say what she wanted him to.

"Cassidy...I, I love you"

Cassidy's heart swelled with happiness, she had wanted to hear that for so long, noe finally a dream had become a reality.

"Butch...I love you too, I love you so much"

Their eyes locked and soon their lips followed. Their first kiss was as every bit as passionate as they had both fantasised it to be. They drew back for air and looked at each other again both a little pink in the cheeks. Butch covered one of those rosy cheeks with his hand.

"God Cass your beautiful, I may be a criminal but the biggest crime I have ever committed was making that beautiful face cry"

Cassidy smiled at his clever words "It doesn't matter, Im so happy now"

The two of them sat kissing on the floor of their room at the Team Rocket HQ. Both enjoying it and both growing more comfortable with each other by the minute.

"Butch?" Cassidy asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yea?"

"Umm, well..Have you ever, um had...sex before?" she asked awkwardly. She knew he had made out with some girls from team rocket a while back but that's all she was certain of.

Butch looked down at her, as soon as he had heard the question memories came flooding back to the present state of his mind. It was something he had put behind him with all good reason.

"Yes.." he answered quietly

(5 years earlier)

It had been about 5 years ago when Butch was 17 years old and dating a young girl who was also 17 and attending the same school as him. Nikki her name was. The two of them were very attracted to each other and had been dating for some weeks now. One lunch time he met up with her after class.

"Shall we go get our lunch?" Butch asked

"Yea" Nikki answered him, "but I need you to come with me somewhere first..." taking his hand and leading him to wherever she intended.

They walked down a few halls where Nikki was inspecting every empty room they had passed, Butch became suspicious.

"Hey Nik, where are we going?" Butch asked.

"Just here" Nikki said as she reached an unlocked door leading into a small storage room, she lead him inside and shut the door before kissing him intensely, pushing him up against the wall. Butch was Nervous, he was a guy and he wasn't stupid, he knew what she wanted. "uhh...Nik?" he started

"Yes?..." she said as she ran her hand up his top, caressing his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" truth was, he was really asking himself out loud

"Oh yes Butch, I'm so ready" she leaned in to kiss his neck as she undid the buttons of his shirt "your first time is it?" she asked. All Butch could do is nod.

"Mine too, but I have heard from other guys that I'm good at doing other things.." she smirked as she placed her hand down his bulging pants. Butch let out a gasp, no one else had touched him there before, it felt good but bad at the same time.

"Undress me babe" Nikki said, the smirk on her face still evident even if it was dark.

Butch obeyed her orders, growing more nervous as he revealed more of her skin. Nikki moaned in pleasure.

"You're so hard babe, like I said I've been told that I'm good at other things, let me show you"

Butch was speechless, he didn't feel it was right to be doing this in a storage room at school; however he was so horny he found it impossible to say no to more pleasure. He watched as Nikki unzipped his pants and headed downwards...the rest was history.

They ended up exchanging each other's virginity's in that small storage room, coming out just before the bell for class to begin. She kissed him and said "love you babe that was great" and off she ran to class. Butch was in a daze, he felt happy however he felt disappointed. Days past and what was originally kept between them had quickly flooded over the class, making Nikki a very popular chick, soon enough she described herself as "too good for the boy with the froggy voice"

(Back in the present)

"Why? " Butch asked

Cassidy blushed "well, um I don't want to seem forward but I've wanted to be with you for so long Butch..." Before Cassidy could say any more she was cut off by a forceful kiss from Butch, he got the hint and was more than ready to take that step with her, he wanted nothing more than to erase horrible memories and replace them with good ones. The truth was, he wanted to be with her too. There were many occasions where he had tried to sneak a peak of her getting dressed or tried to picture it for himself. The feeling was neutral and he couldn't wait. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to the room they shared with their beds on either side of the room.

"Yours or mine" Butch asked grinning.

"Yours" Cassidy answered hotly before nibbling his ear. Butch took no time in laying he =r down on his bed and was once again those cherry glossed lips of hers.

"Cassidy?" he asked between kisses.

"Yea"

"Well can I ask you the same question, have you had sex before?" he was pretty sure she wasn't a virgin.

"Yes..." she answered.

(5 years prior)

It was a few years back to Cassidy's memory she was 17 and living at Pokémon tech while enrolled there. It was her last year and she had developed a love for going out and partying at night in viridian city. All she needed was her fake ID. In those months she had met a man who was working for a organisation called "Team Rocket", Clyde his name was. He was older than her, he was 20 but very attractive, he thought the same about her. They made a habit of going out at night to various night clubs and Cassidy would sneak back into her room at Pokémon tech in the early hours of the morning. One night in particular Cassidy had got drunk, or that's what she was led to believe, she felt it was strange she had drunk her normal amount but felt so lethargic and disorientated, it never happened.

She could never go back to the Tech like this, so Clyde insisted that he stayed over at his place and he would drop her back at Pokémon tech early the next morning. Cassidy happily agreed.

They got back to his apartment in a building in Viridian city " Hotties first" he said as he unlocked the door eyeing her ass as she stumbled through the door. The room was dark but spacious. She tried her best to take in her surroundings "ahhh it's so pretty" she slurred as she stumbled over to the large comfortable bed and fell onto it. "ahhhh so comfy".

Even though her eyes were closed she felt an extra weight on the bed before feeling a pair of lips kissing her neck. "Clyde what are you doing?" she nervously asked

"shhhh... it's okay baby, I'll make you feel good" moving to her lips, she kissed back, he was right it did feel good. However, when she felt his hand moving in between her legs she couldn't help but panic, "Clyde..."she started as she sat up, she was dizzy. "I..I'm a virgin and I don't know if I'm ready.."

"why not Cass, your beautiful and I love every inch of you...please let me love every inch of that gorgeous body" as he placed a hand on one of her breasts and laid her down again. "I'm going to look after you baby"

Cassidy grew more and more disorientated and it wasn't long after she forgot about the conversation and allowed him to have his way with her, all night long.

The next morning he drove her back to the Pokémon Tech "Ill talk to ya later Cass" he said as he kissed her one last time. However he never did call soon, she had tried contacting him many times after that but he avoided her calls. The last she heard of him was when he called her for help, he had been sent to jail. Cassidy couldn't be happier to let him rot in jail...

Back in the present, Cassidy was happy that she could let that horrible memory go about the night she lost her virginity to that awful man. Now she really had a man that loved her, it was time to let things go.

"Did you love her?" Cassidy asked as Butch pulled her dress over her head revealing her large ample breasts, supported but a lacy red bra.

"Na, I know that now...she meant nothing to me" he said as gazed at her beautiful body large breasts, flat stomach, curved hips and the rest was hiding beneath the lace of her underwear.

Cassidy sat up and pulled Butch's top over his head. Her eyes intently resting on his broad shoulders, muscular arms and toned chest and stomach. "What about you Cass...did you love him?"

Cassidy pulled herself close to him and kissed the muscles in his chest and stomach. "no, it was a waste...I hardly remember it" she looked up at him once again "but this I'll remember and cherish for the rest of my life"

Butch smiled down at her and reached across to unhook her bra. "We will be together forever Cass, I'm sure..." as he leaned down to take one of those gorgeous breasts in his mouth.

It was then Cassidy was certain that she believed what he said. She never felt like this with anyone before, this felt right.

"I guess theres a first time for everything" Cassidy said as she unzipped his pants.

Butch nodded not feeling nervous this time at all. "There's a first time for everything with the ones you love..."


End file.
